


just another victory

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, F/M, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Crasher Wake gets fisted.
Relationships: Maximum Mask | Crasher Wake/Sumomo | Maylene
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937335
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	just another victory

Time and time again, the mighty Crasher Wake is overpowered by an adorable little girl, and he does not think he will ever get tired of letting Maylene do whatever she wants with him. Win or lose, it never matters to him, as long as Maylene is happy and satisfied, which is why he is so willing to simply go along with things. Even when those things involve her with two fingers in his ass, with the intent of getting her whole hand inside of him.

Truth be told, he was a bit reluctant at the start of all of this. The first time that she wanted to finger his ass, he was a little unsure about it. Despite letting her break down plenty of his macho delusions about love and sex, it felt like a stretch, at the time. Instead, he ended up discovering just how much he loves having his ass played with, and since then, she has slowly built things up to this point.

Getting fisted still feels pretty extreme, even though she seems certain that he will like it, and that her small hand will fit easily inside of him, with all the training that they have done up until now. It almost feels weird to call it training, but she insists that that is exactly what this is. Before today, they have managed four fingers, taking time with the third, and the fourth being easy, because it is just her pinkie. Today, with the help of a generous amount of lube, she is certain that she will be able to fit her hand, and to fist him.

She spreads her fingers inside of him, and he moans rather pathetically, unable to help giving into her touch, especially when she uses the space of her spread fingers to start easing a third finger inside of him. He moans again, his voice wavering a bit, and Maylene does not slow down, her pinkie finger quickly following. His head is spinning now, with excitement and lust, both overpowering any nerves that he might have felt at this point, and for a moment, she pauses, giving him a chance to adjust, and herself a chance to get a bit more lube on the heel of her hand, so that she can start working on the most important stage.

Once she starts to push her thumb forward, all he can do is remind himself to stay relaxed. It is so much to take at once, but he has trained for this, and she is slow and gentle, so he just has to keep his breathing even, and wait it out, until, slowly, she fits her thumb and the heel of her hand inside of him, until it is done. Until he hears Maylene murmur, “There we go, that wasn’t so bad. You took that just fine.”

Dizzily, he realizes that her hand is in him now, and it is all he can do to mumble when he is ready for more. Maylene says something to him that he can’t quite make out, and then she starts to curl her hand into a fist, and he absolutely sees stars. From that point on, he is completely out of his mind, as she steadily releases her fist, then closes her hand again, following this process again and again until he is crying out for her, needy and pathetic and right there on the edge.

When he comes, he feels like he might black out- maybe he does, he isn’t sure. He only returns to his senses when he feels her pulling her hand back out, doing the whole process in reverse, just as slowly, and just as gently. Slumping forward, he is still so dazed that there is nothing else he can do but collapse. This will be another victory for Maylene, but, as always, he finds her victories just as satisfying as anything.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
